batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin
Assassin is a TV show that Coolot1 and Garrynumb8 are working together on. It is about Bruce Wayne instead of leaving The League of Assassins he became the Leader. Cast * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/ Two-Face *Nolan North as Anarky/ Black Mask *Grey Griffin as Talia Al Ghul *John DiMaggio as Ubu/ Deathstroke AKA Slade Wilson * Dee Bradley Baker as Kirk Langstorm Aka Man Bat/ Bane * Tara Strong as Selina Kyle/ Lady Shiva * Kary Phanton as Killer Croc * Hyden Walch as White Canary * Phil Morris as Fox * Edoardo Ballerini as Vulture * Nobody plays Shark * Keone Young as Sensei Episodes Season 1 # Bruce Wayne the Leader of The League of Assassins is hunted by a member named Anarky. #Ra's Al Ghul's Daughter Talia thinks Bruce isn't the true leader so she attempts to kill him. #Various members of the league join Talia in her war against Bruce, including the strongest member Ubu. #Talia makes professor Kirk Langstrom transform five of her men into Man-Bat creatures. # Bruce Finds A former Member of the League called Selina Kyle. # Selina makes a deal to Bruce so she can help him stop Talia but first Bruce must take down United Crime Lords called Black Mask, and Two Face. # Talia has a new member for her team, a big, burly man named Bane. # The Man-Bat squad start becoming more and more animal like to the point that they are drinking sheeps blood, Kirk tells Talia she is pregnant with Bruce's son. # Anarky returns with an assassin named Deathstroke. # Bruce discovers Talia's second in command is named Killer Croc. # To punish Kirk for his failure with the Man-Bats Talia turns Kirk into a Man-Bat himself. # Talia, Croc and Man-Bat start searching for something, Bruce discovers that something is the body of Ra's Al Ghul. #One of the most deadliest members of The League named Lady Shiva begins hunting down Talia's army, and Bruce and Selina. # Selina and Lady Shiva have a showdown so Selina can get her revenge on Lady Shiva. # The Man-Bat serums side affects hit Kirk with full force so he almost kills Talia and flys off. # Selina and Bruce start searching for Kirk but so does Black Mask and Killer Croc. # Bruce finds Kirk and then Lady Shiva captures Kirk. # With Kirk's knowledge Lady Shiva found out what Talia was searching for the Destiny Scroll. # Lady Shiva finds out the only man who knew the location of the scroll was Ra's Al Ghul, Kirk loses what's left of his humanity. # Bruce searches for Kirk who is currently hiding in a zoo, Lady Shiva starts her quest to find Ra's Al Ghul or what's left of him. # Lady Shiva found Ra's Al Ghul's body, and she gets all of his power. Bruce and Talia forge an alliance. # In this Season Finale Bruce and Talia must stop Lady Shiva's invasion on Gotham city. Season 2 #Bruce looks for a cure for Kirk, the league gets a new member, Slade Wilson and Bane comes back for revenge #Bruce finds out something very suspicious, Slade Wilson is supposed to be dead. #A new member named White Canary joins the league. But she is the Sister of Lady Shiva and wants revenge on Bruce. #Bruce discovers Slade Wilson was the Assassin named Deathstroke that he fought earlier. #Three of Bruce's old friends named Shark, Vulture and Fox come to visit but they're a lot more violent and dangerous. #A man named Sensei claims he is Ra's Al Ghul's fathers and he wants the league of assassins. #Talia tells Bruce that she is Pregnant. While Killer Croc takes control of Talia's army. #Sensei and White Canary work together to kidnap Scientist Victor Fries. #Bane and Croc argue/fight about who should be the leader, Bruce finds a cure for Kirk but it wears off shortly afterwards so once again the Man-Bat has escaped. #Sensei creates the "society of shadows" with White Cannery, Fox, Vulture, Shark and Deathstroke as his first members. #The society of Shadows uses Victor Frie's Freeze gun on Talia. #Talia has the Baby so Bruce must Protect her and the Baby from White Cannery. #Vulture and White Cannery are sent to defeat Bruce as they have been the hardest for Bruce to fight, Sensei realizes something horrible, Ra's Al Ghul's body is missing. #Sensei takes over Talia's army and sends Croc and Shark to defeat Bruce, he also sends Fox and Deathstroke to find Ra's. # Bruce and Selina face the Sensei once and for all # After Sensei's Defeat White Cannery took control of the Society of Shadows and they begin capturing hypnosis experts. # Deathstroke and Fox's search leads them to a tower called the demons head, named after Ra's himself. # Jervis Tetch creates hats that can control peoples minds for White Cannery. # Bruce faces White Cannery once and for all, then he and Talia went on a break from the league to take care of Damian. # Six years later Bruce must return to the league when Selina the replacement leader of the Leuage gets mind controlled by both Anarky and Jervis Tech. # Bruce, now knowing a lot more about his old foes, goes to defeat them. # After taking down Two-Face, his last enemy that had escaped, Fox and Deathstroke come back with horrible news, former members of the league have resurrected Ra's. Season 3 # Category:TV Shows Category:Animated